


Experimentation: A Prequel

by Eseli



Series: Submissive Alastor [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Character, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blindfolds, Blood, Bondage, Choking, Denial, Drugs, Exhibitionist Fantasy, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Implied Murder, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Sadism, Sadomasochism, Self-Denial, Self-Humiliation, Self-inflicted violence, Sexual Experimentation, Solo, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Whipping, horn pulling, urethral Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eseli/pseuds/Eseli
Summary: Down in hell back during the late 40's/early 50's, Alastor begins to wonder what all the fuss about sexual pleasure is. There are billboards for it everywhere and hookers on ever street corner, so there must be something interesting about it, right?
Relationships: Alastor/Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Submissive Alastor [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554553
Comments: 33
Kudos: 222





	Experimentation: A Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> What do you call it if the kink is setting oneself up to get taken advantage of? Like, intentional hole in the wall-style shit. Asking for... a friend...
> 
> This doesn't actually happen in this fic, though Al does ponder similar stuff a couple moments.
> 
> Also did you know that the Alastor/Alastor tag already existed? There's other Al Solo stuff in there so I guess I'll use it too.

Alastor wasn’t sure what exactly he was doing, but he wasn’t about to let another person have their way with him, not yet, anyways. He knew a little bit about how to go about sexually pleasing himself from all the billboards and advertisements related to sex that were plastered all around hell, though he hadn’t ever done much more than rub one out on the rare occasion. Needless to say, this new curiosity of his had to be sated.

So here he was in his basement, lying on his back on a pentagram of blood from his latest victims, completely naked, with a bottle of lube nearby. The lube had been a gracious donation from one of aforementioned victims, as he refused to go out and purchase one himself.

Before he could change his mind, he snapped his fingers and summoned a series of tentacles. He had full control over these, he had to remember that. This was all his own exploration of his body and the sins of the flesh.

Two tentacles reached forward and lifted his legs up and apart for better access to his crotch area. He felt so… exposed. It was actually a little thrilling.

Al reached for the bottle as a thin tentacle reach out in front of him, letting him slather it up before pulling back. He couldn’t decide whether to watch it slide between his legs or not, glancing at and away from it constantly as it caressed his inner thigh. Giving up and closing his eyes, Al commanded the tendril to press against his entrance and press just the tip in.

It felt… weird, to say the least.

It continued onward, slowly sliding in until Alastor felt full from it, then it started to go back and forth. It wasn’t so bad. It was almost nice, though he still wasn’t sure why anal stimulation was so popular with the lust addled freaks.

Then the thing hit something inside him that made him lurch into a sitting position. What in hell was that?! He made the tentacle press into that spot again and he nearly fell back over again at the pleasure.

Al took a moment to breathe and calm down, counting backwards from ten and gently laying himself back down. The tentacle poked that spot again and he arched his back, moaning.

With the tentacle slowly pressing into and out of him, making sure to rub that spot, he found himself getting closer to release and abruptly came all over himself with a scream.

Fuck.

That had felt good, but had also been somewhat unsatisfying. He was too tired to continue though, not having much sexual stamina. He’d have to figure out a solution for that…

* * *

The next time he decided to experiment with his own sexual desire, Alastor returned to his basement with a small amount of aphrodisiac. This should keep him going for a little while at least, rather than running out of steam in the span of a few minutes.

He set himself up as he had before, then swallowed one of the pills that claimed it would keep him hard for at least an hour. Given that the drug was enchanted, the effects were near immediate and Al was hit harder than he thought he would be. He yelped in surprise and had to use his own tentacles to pin himself down by the limbs, else risk masturbating for the next who knows how long. Pleasure wasn’t the only goal here, he was learning about his own body. This was a self-educating experiment. He had to focus.

Al hadn’t even realized that he had been lost in his own thoughts when he was startled back to full awareness by the feeling of a slimy tendril already pushing its way into his ass and rubbing against his prostate. His legs were already lifted in the air too, and if anyone were to find him like this, they’d probably assume he was free for use and take advantage of him…

Why was that thought exciting? It should be worrisome.

Another tendril started pressing its way into him, stretching him in a way that he didn’t know was possible. The two tendrils thrusting in and out together eventually twisted around each other to provide some amazing texture, massaging his insides in a way that didn’t allow him to last long. He came with a long moan, and was initially disappointed that it had been over so quickly yet again.

Then he realized that he was still hard and the tentacles were still going at him. It was starting to get to be too much tough, and he had them pull out for the time being. He took a deep, shaky breath as recovered.

Alastor was surprised when a larger tentacle, somehow already lubed up like the others had been, pressed up into the cleft of his cheeks, slowly rubbing over his entrance. Ohh, that felt good. He should probably be a bit more concerned about his magic seeming to take on a life of his own, but this would at least save him from having to concentrate too hard, right?

More tentacles wrapped around his body, searching for any sensitive spots Alastor might not know he had. One fondled his tail, teasing the base and underside of it and making Al twitch. Another wrapped around one of his ears and threaded through his antlers, tugging and pulling Al’s head this way and that as if testing something.

The tendrils around his arms pulled them together above his head while the ones on his legs retreated for the time being so that he could be yanked up into a standing position. Now they were running up and down his back as he hung from… the ceiling? They were probably coming out of the ceiling now. Honestly, if it weren’t for the ones holding him up, there was no way he’d be able to support himself on his currently shaky legs.

The large tentacle that had been massaging and teasing his entrance had started getting wider, acting like a large perverted bicycle seat for him to sit on and rest his legs a little. It was pulsing, too, and Alastor couldn’t help but grind against it.

So slippery… with all the slime on it, it was difficult to get any good friction from it. Still felt nice all the same.

Then his vision went dark. He hadn’t planned to blindfold himself, but he supposed he didn’t mind. There were also several tentacles wrapping around his waist and legs, pinning him to his seat and keeping him from moving. Al struggled for a moment, not quite liking that he wasn’t sure what was happening anymore and couldn’t move. Hopefully it was just his subconscious mind taking the reigns and not another demon sabotaging him.

He gasped. No. No no no. He was NOT going to get hot and bothered at the idea of someone joining him and taking advantage of him. He was NOT whining and horny and desperate from the idea of someone else being there and watching him.

The perverse thoughts combined with the tentacle beneath him undulating and rubbing against him of its own will were getting him close again. This was humiliating, even though he was the only one here. He didn’t want to cum like this, but he was so close. Nonononono, he had to stop it-

“AHH!~” Alastor’s brain short circuited.

Well.

At least he wasn’t cumming.

He wasn’t sure that this was all that better though.

A tiny little thread of a tendril had wrapped around the base of his dick and then _slithered inside of his tip_. Once all the way down, it had formed a little knot so that it couldn’t be easily dislodged. Alastor found it to be rather uncomfortable, and as he willed himself to calm down, he wondered if there was anything he could do with it to make it feel better.

Everything had gone still while he took his time to think. In the meantime, he raised a singular tentacle to his face to gently kiss for some physical stimulation that wouldn’t interrupt his thoughts. Hm. Well. If anything, he could always hurt himself. He was quite the sadist, and all the tugging earlier had made him wonder how deep his masochism might go. This _was_ a good opportunity to see how far he could push himself, since he was all plugged up already.

Al shifted himself to get a little more comfortable and the tentacle near his face slid down to wrap around his neck and slowly squeeze down. Oh. Oh yes! His air flow was gradually cut off and he began to feel light headed. He willed the tentacle to constrict even more, nearly breaking his own wind pipe and coughing as he choked.

It felt incredibly exhilarating! What else? Oh! What if he whipped himself?

Allowing himself to breathe again, he had his arms brought down in front of him to lie forward on the large undulating tentacle. He bound himself to it with his own magic, taking a second to enjoy the bizarre sensation of it all.

 _YELP_!

Alastor’s back stung where an impatient tentacle had whipped him. That was better than he had expected! He endured a couple more quick blows before getting addicted to the pain and letting himself get carried away.

Then one landed on his ass and he was seeing stars. Again! Again!

He screamed incoherently as his orgasm was blocked _again_.

 _SHIT_.

He had completely forgotten about his little plug. The tentacles massaged his wounds as he thought what he could do about the damned thing. It wasn’t even doing much aside from making him uncomfortable now, he should probably just rip it… out.

But where was the fun in that? Simply ripping it out as is… how mundane! There were much better, more entertaining ways to violently remove a thorn, were there not? He started cackling.

The tiny tendril began to morph and pulsate inside of him, breaking apart his staticky cackles with gasps and yelps of pain and pleasure. Finally, tiny spines popped out of it and dug into the sensitive flesh surrounding it, making Alastor scream in agony. Such sweet agony. He tried thrusting into it the feeling, but given that it was stuck inside of him it did little more than agitate it.

The whipping started up again and Alastor found himself gleefully free falling into psychotic, sadomasochistic lust. Then there were bumpy, textured tentacles shoving into his ass again, driving him mad as they hit his prostate irregularly. One even made its way down Alastor’s throat, choking him from the inside as another wrapped his neck and choked him from the outside.

Alastor wasn’t sure how long that mayhem had carried on for, only that by the end of it he was battered, bloodied, and completely spent. It had been the most satisfying orgasm he had ever experienced, and he was starting to understand a little bit of why there were so many demons who were being punished for being too lustful.

What sort of unexpected things would happen if he _did_ let another partake in his body? How would they tear him apart? There had to be someway for him to experience that without shredding them for touching him.

Perhaps he should do more research into these aphrodisiacs.

**Author's Note:**

> Google Search: How to get deer stuck in wall of his own free will?
> 
> Scheduled Parts:  
> -Lucifer  
> -Vox  
> -Valentino  
> Still taking suggestions, btw~


End file.
